


Letting Off Steam

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch agrees to accompany Cass to the spa after a row.Things quickly become steamy in the steam room! And they are not alone...*****ADULT CONTENT*****





	Letting Off Steam

Cassidy had had a shit day. She had woken up late, dropped a load of expensive equipment on her foot, burnt lunch and had rowed with Butch. She could have shrugged them all off had it not been for the latter. She would never admit to it but she hated rowing with Butch. He got angry. She got angry and before they knew it they always ended up in a screeching match with him eventually storming off to the gym to punch something. Trouble was he had a temper like hers and Cassidy knew deep down she loved winding him up...  
Once back at their dorm room she slowly closed the door behind her and let out a restless sigh. Butch's parting words 'don't fucking bother Cass!' still playing in her mind. She kicked off her boots and threw herself back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She figured she should apologise, after all it was her who started it this time...  
Her phone buzzed next to her. Cassidy's heart skipped a beat as she picked it up. Could it be Butch?? Her heart however sank a little when she saw it was only Wendy.  
'You lucky girl, you've won the spa day at Viridian spa!'  
It took Cassidy a few minutes to realise what Wendy was referring to. A few months ago all the Rocket girls had entered a competition online to win a spa day for 2. Viridian spa was a new spa with the latest steam rooms and it looked amazing. With over 700 entries Cassidy had soon forgot about it and assumed she wouldn't win.  
'Forgot all about that!' She admitted.  
'Well who are you taking? Has to be used this weekend and I'm obviously away on a mission in Sinnoh' Wendy moaned.  
Cassidy thought for a minute. Apart from Wendy there wasn't really any other female she got on with. She certainly wasn't taking Jessie!  
'Take Butch!' Wendy laughed.  
'As if!' Cassidy snorted. 'He won't come with me...'  
'He might surprise you' replied Wendy earnestly. 'Just ask him!'  
'Mm'. Cassidy said her goodbyes and hung up just as she heard a key in the lock at last...  
  
The door opened and Butch skulked in. He was incredibly sweaty. Even more so than usual. Cassidy took this to mean he had had an 'angry' workout. He did look rather buff in a black vest and grey joggers. He didn't look at Cassidy as he walked past her to get to the bathroom. Cassidy could hear him cursing to himself as he fiddled with the lock.  
'It's broken!' She called out. She heard a small grunt and then the shower water turned on...  
  
Butch stood motionless as the hot water penetrated his skin. Every so often he lifted a hand and ran it through his teal hair. He leant against the cool wall and closed his eyes.  
He couldn't even remember what their row was about in the first place. He had laughed when Cassidy dropped some equipment on her foot, until he realised it actually hurt and she was crying. He recalled some insults were exchanged which ended up in her calling him an arsehole and him saying he wanted a new partner. She told him she hated him and it grew hazy from there.  
The door creaked open and Butch peered out from behind the curtain. Cassidy was stood there, her eyes slightly red. Butch could tell she had had a little cry whilst he had been in there.  
'You gonna sulk in there all night?' She muttered.  
Butch swallowed. 'Uh no I guess not'.  
'Can we talk?'  
'Sure'. Butch reached for his towel and followed Cassidy.  
They both sat on Cassidy's bed. Butch hesitated for a moment then gently placed an arm around Cassidy's waist. She managed a small smile as her violet eyes met his brown ones.  
'I'm sorry!' They both said in unison then burst out laughing.  
'We're as bad as each other aren't we?' Admitted Cassidy.  
'I guess so' said Butch. He planted a kiss on her forehead. 'Seriously though Cass is there anything I can do to make it up to you?'  
Cassidy thought for a moment then gripped a hold of Butch's arms.  
'There is somewhere you can come with me!' She beamed.  
_________________________________________  
  
'Can't believe I agreed to this' muttered Butch as he walked out to his car early Saturday morning. Cassidy skipped along beside him carrying a bag with towels and swimming costumes in.  
'You will love it!' She said. 'I am so excited!'  
They climbed into Butch's car and just after starting the engine Butch suddenly had a thought.  
'Hey this means I get to see you in a swimming costume!'  
'It's not that exciting Butch!' Laughed Cassidy. 'Am sure there will be plenty of girls you can ogle at  
Butch put the car into gear. He doubted that very much.  
  
Butch had tried his best not to get too distracted when Cassidy stepped out from the changing room. She was wearing a hot pink bikini and her hair was fully up with a few strands trailing down her neck.  
'She really is stunning' thought Butch. He had had feelings for Cassidy for a long time now. They had been partners for many years, friends even. He knew the way she walked, the way she talked, how she liked her coffee and what chocolate to buy when she was on a downer. They had great chemistry. Despite fighting like an old married couple he couldn't imagine his life without her...  
'Hey quit drooling! I wanna hit the steam room first!' Cassidy announced. She started towards the pleasant looking room at the far end and began leading Butch by the arm.  
'It doesn't smell does it?' Butch worried.  
'Probably??? Essential oils to cleanse your soul Butch! Might make you smell better too!'  
'Excuse me??'  
Cassidy slid open the glass door and led them both inside. The hot and heavily steamed atmosphere hit them both instantly.  
'Jesus!' Butch cried. 'This is supposed to be relaxing???'  
'You'll get used to it in a minute' Cassidy reassured him as she perched on one of the benches and sat back breathing deeply.  
Butch felt his way across the room and sat next to her. After a few minutes he had to admit he was starting to relax. This certainly beat any field missions that was for sure.  
'Nice?' Cassidy asked him.  
'Mmm' Butch replied as he felt the steam calm his mind and glow over his skin. He lowered his hands beside him but accidently brushed Cassidy's thigh in the process.  
'Hey steady on!' She laughed. Butch jumped up in surprise.  
'Sorry Cass! I can barely see in here!' He admitted.  
'It's alright...it kind of felt nice' She replied.  
'Oh?'  
There was an awkward silence between them for several minutes until Butch eventually spoke.  
'You know I really like you Cass...'  
Cassidy edged closer to him. Butch suddenly felt himself becoming even hotter...  
_________________________________________  
  
Cassidy nuzzled her face close to Butch's. He took it steadily in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. 1 kiss became 2, then 3...They found themselves making out soon enough. Cassidy had hold of handfuls of Butch's hair as he moved his hands down to her waist and held her tight. Cassidy broke away and started on Butch's neck. Butch gave a small, sharp intake of breath. His neck was a danger zone, Cassidy knew that surely? He was sure he had told her during a pointless game of truth or dare one evening. Once anyone started on his neck there was only one way it was going...  
  
'Cass is anyone else in here?'  
'No, why?'  
'On my lap. Now.'  
Cassidy grinned and did as she was told. She climbed on and faced Butch wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel between her legs that he was already set. Butch kissed her forcibly and prized her bikini bottoms to her knees.  
'You sure about this Cass?' He muttered as he fiddled with his own trunks.  
'Yes. It's been a long time coming' Cassidy whispered as Butch placed his arms on her waist once more. Cassidy gasped and moaned in surprise as she let Butch enter her. Instinctively they began moving together. Cassidy had never experienced sex quite like it. Being on top meant Butch hit the exact spot. She groaned as she rode him like a Rhyhorn. Butch enjoyed being at face level with her breasts which only drove them even more wild.  
'B-Butch I'm gonna...' She cried as she rode out her orgasm still with fistfuls of her hair. Butch gave a low moan as he finished of inside her. They both sat panting for a while until Butch leaned up and kissed Cassidy. She fell forward onto him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as though he would never let her go.  
'So I guess this changes things huh?' Cassidy tested him. She knew what she wanted but did Butch feel the same?  
'I guess so...I mean...I bloody adore you Cass. Always have done and I...'  
Butch quickly fell silent as some other people walked into the steam room. Cassidy quickly slid of Butch and went back to sitting next to him. They couldn't see the people's faces due to the steam. But their hearts nearly stopped when they recognised the voices!!  
  
'Ooh it's nice here boss! Perhaps we should have our team building days here!' Came Domino's voice.  
'I must say I do enjoy a good spa, I tend to need positive energy by the weekend when field agents cause me so much stress' replied Giovanni. 'Now come here doll face, how about a kiss for Daddy?'  
Butch and Cass turned to each other wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. Butch silently gestured towards the door and Cass nodded. They shouldn't be able to see them if they moved quickly. They silently edged towards the door but just as Butch opened the door he heard Domino.  
'Let me grab some water to drink!'  
Before Butch and Cass had time to think Domino had come to the open door and realised they had company.  
'Cassidy!'  
'Domino!'  
'Biff?'  
'It's Butch.'  
'What's all the fuss Domino?' Giovanni asked as he appeared beside her.  
'Cassidy!'  
'Sir.'  
'Bob?'  
'It's Butch sir.'  
The 4 of them stared at each other before Giovanni eventually spoke.  
'Did you two hear us in there?'  
'Yes sir' admitted Cassidy.  
Domino swallowed. Relationships in Team Rocket were frowned upon and her with Giovanni would no doubt be hot gossip at HQ. Not to mention the proof of favouritism...  
'Well I'm sure we can keep this amongst ourselves' He said solemnly. 'Although what were you 2 doing in there?'  
Butch and Cass exchanged worried glances before Cassidy tried to spin a quick explanation. Domino however had spotted something!  
'A lovebite!!!'  
'Domino?' Said Giovanni.  
'He's got a lovebite!' She spat pointing at Butch. 'A hickey! On his neck! Look!'  
  
Butch's hand immediately flew to his neck and he gave a small groan. Cassidy had managed to leave a lovebite whilst she had been kissing his neck. He felt the skin and sure enough it was grazed. He glanced towards Giovanni and nodded towards Cassidy. There was no point in lying now.  
'Well that's made it easy' declared Giovanni. 'None of us saw anything today. We saw nothing. We heard nothing. We won't speak of this day ever again. Whatever happens, happens without the other couple's knowledge!'  
With that he and Domino left the steam room. Butch stared after them for a while and then sighed with relief as he pulled Cassidy towards him once more.  
'That was close!' He said.  
'So was that basically him giving us permission to carry on?' Cassidy wondered.  
'I guess so' nodded Butch. 'They saw nothing remember?'  
'Well then' purred Cassidy 'Are you ready for round 2?'  
Butch could only nod as she led him into the steam room once more and sealed the door tight shut!  
____________________The End____________


End file.
